


Inktober 7: This Can't Be.

by Little_Cello



Series: Inktober 2017 [7]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: [FANART]. "This can't be. This is not real."





	Inktober 7: This Can't Be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece where I fell in love with black indian ink and decided to never go back to black fineliners EVER AGAIN. It's so vibrant!!! It doesn't fade when I erase the sketch!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!


End file.
